Coincidence
by MaryRodideal
Summary: A beautiful story about Naturo's main characters Sasuke and 's a SasuSaku story , about a coincidence that started when they were just kids , but what will happen if they don't end!


Around 7 years ago…

-Please, have my seat, said a boy while he was standing up to a small girl next to him.  
-Thank… you, answered she hesitating a little bit.  
Weird, she thought, why would a guy give to her his seat? She was not sick, she didn't care any goods or she wasn't old, so why? She clearly could hear some boys laughing at her, but why she would care?

* * *

It was the day when they met for the first time. Funny, because who would know that it their last coincidence...

* * *

Little by little, she was growing up; she was already in the 7th grade, but still quite small. She was studying at Theatrical School of Tokyo. She was just a young girl, full of energy, crazy thoughts, and a big universe in front of her. Her name was day she was going home, after another lesson of French. She was thinking about that girl, really wanted to be friends with her and after every day they spend together, she knew that they will be best friends some day. At the station, Sakura got into the metro without waiting as usual. She was happy. She chose the place with just one seat near the window, she put her headphones on and whatever, she was waiting for the time to pass faster. But at the next station, something cached her attention. Someone, I guess. He was a boy, older she thought, a totally stranger but he looked so familiar. He was with a girl, a beautiful girl she could tell. The girl seat next to the window and he next to her. Close to him, maybe 1m was Sakura. All the way back home, she continually asked herself who he is. She was curious, and it felt so bad not to know the answer.  
Funny was the fact that he used to turn around and to look at her, while that other girl was talking.  
When some guys got into the metro, and greeted the "young coupe" Sakura got to know that his name was Sasuke and that girl was called Karin. They were talking, laughing and after she kissed him of the cheek she got out. Other boys, nearly screaming, were asking him:  
-Heeey, is she your girlfriend? Haaa?  
-Noo, we are just friend, said Sasuke looking after Sakura's reaction or something. It was his station. She didn't get it, but somehow she was smiling after her heart his answer.

* * *

Silence

* * *

The same boy, the same girl, same weird feeling. And another year passed.

* * *

It was an absolutely ordinary day, a day with school, with the same guys, with the same problems, same things to deal with…she thought like that, but in the end it was the beginning of something, or the continue of something that began years ago.  
After school, Sakura, went to her French classes, it's the place where she met a year ago her best friend. She sat down on the stairs where she liked to stay for a year, took her book from her black bag, put her headphones on and thought about the song she would listen. Finally, Sakura chose the song "Until the day I die" by Story of the Year and began to read. It was one of Kelley Armstrong's trilogy, her favorite writer back then .She read around a hour , and then a smile appeared on her face..,Simon ,the cute boy, with darkness blonde hair, took Chloe's hand .She stopped to read, and looked up.  
"OMG", she thought. How can this continue? They will be together or …?"Hmm, I think that that "…" after or will be, but I'll see", thought her in the end and began to read further. But after she opened the book and began to read some next sentences, she saw, a familiar face, and how she thought, up to her slowly came a girl. It was Ino, the girl she wanted to be friends with, now known as her best friend.  
As always Sakura asked:  
-Which song?  
And Ino, smiling, said:  
-Guess?  
-Arr...I don't know. Just say, mmm! ~said Sakura with puppy eye beginning to smile hard at her!  
-Ohh, 's Sick Puppies – Cancer. Have you heard about them before?  
-No, but I think that I'll like them, said she after Ino let her listen the song.  
They spoke about their day at school, Ino asked Sakura if she remember Shikamaru, the boy she met at the beginning of this school year, and after Sasuka said that she remembered Ino started to tell her about what she and he have done at their math lesson. They laughed, they sang..."I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut /and/my weakness is that I care too much". They were crazy about this song all last winter, and spring, and summer. And so are they now!  
-Ohh, said Sakura, we have to go.  
-Let's be a little later today, proposed Ino.  
-Ino-o-o...said Sakura with serious look on her face.  
-Okay, okay, let's go/  
the lesson has just begun when they entered in class. It was one of the funniest lesson from all this quarter. When the approximately finished the lesson,Ino said that they had to go to the dentist so she went went home alone, without her friend, without their craziness and strange starring. When she went slowly to the station, she saw that she lost the metro.  
"Ohh God «she through, "why very time is like that"?  
And she became a little sad…she took her blue iPod, turned it on, she was listening "You" by The Pretty Reckless. The metro arrived faster ...  
"Finally"said her for herself.  
She entered, paid some cents, and found a free place, but then she gave it to an old woman, and stayed up, listening her favorite songs. At the next station two boys got in. They were holding hands. It was that boy, Sasuke , she knew it for sure. And as they were looking alike she knew the other boy was his younger had long darkness hair that was falling on his eyes .He was so good-looking she thought, but thinking about herself she became a little sad. He paid, joked with his brother and somehow he saw her.  
"Sichi"said he «please stay here okay?"  
Sakura saw how Sichi said " Yes! "  
Then he made some small steps and came closer to her. Why would he? Sakura knew that they meet just one time per year. Why it should be like that every time?!She was losing herself in her thoughts but she saw that he was behind her, heart started to beat faster. And made the music lower and heard that the boy behind her made some strange sound with his fingers, tried to obtain her attention, but it wasn't so easy. After another woman got off, he came closer to her. Too close. He was near, some 10 cm from her, their bodies approximately touched. She looked at him but he was doing the same thing, and their eyes met. Immediately Sakura took her eyes off of him staring at some other persons, thus she saw this hand. It was a littler far from hers, but also nearly. She moved her hand a little bit closer and so does he. They were almost touching.  
Sakura thought "if I could see him just for one, one more time, if I could be that close to him again». It was his station. Demon lord why?!  
He looked at her one more time, but as he found the door, she couldn't see him.  
Hmm, maybe this would be my wish for tomorrow, for 11.11.11, Sakura thought.  
And...Sasuke right? Who and what kind of person is he? What does he like, and why he looked like that at her? Or this was just her !

So, she went home, with a big smile on her face, and she couldn't imagine what would happen with her the next day. Friday.

* * *

Who is he?  
What's he like?  
…maybe it's just another boy that... or he is...?  
…but who knows?

* * *

Please review and let me know if you like it !


End file.
